Back Back Back
by LadyBuG
Summary: Trunks goes looking for answers at the wrong place at the wrong time. . .takes place during the Cell Saga


Now I know this story won't make much sense, since I haven't really explained how my character has crossed paths with the Z-fighters, but I hope you enjoy just the same, and I promise to write a story explaining Haiya's origin's more clearly real soon, promise!  
  
Oh yeah, before I forget, all the characters in this story are not mine except Haiya, so don't sue me. Now that that's over with, enjoy!  
  
Back back back in the back of your mind  
are you learning an angry language  
Tell me boy boy boy are you tending to your joy  
or are you just letting it vanquish  
Back back back in the dark of your mind  
where the eyes of your demons are gleaming  
Are you mad mad mad  
about the life your never had  
even when you are dreaming?  
  
(He's losing himself.) Haiya glanced sadly at the young boy sitting on the window sill only a few feet away. (But why is he here? With me?) It puzzled the demi-healer as to why he had shown up at her bedroom door, and walked in without saying a word. He'd been sitting at the window ever since then, and she was beginning to think that he'd never move. She didn't want to disturb him, but if all he was going to do was stare at the sky the whole time, then why did he come all the way over here do it? Just when she was about to open her mouth to ask him that very same question, he spoke in a barely detectable tone.  
  
"Don't you feel out of place here Haiya?"  
  
She looked at him with a disoriented gaze, her mind racing with possible answers to give him, but there was none she could possibly think of giving to such a vague question.  
  
"What do you mean Trunks?"  
  
"I mean don't you feel a little uneasy, knowing that your living under the same roof as the man who killed your creator?"  
  
Haiya cringed at the mention of Freeza. . .she had hoped she wouldn't have to think about her past since she came to live with Goku and his family, for she rather enjoyed her peaceful exsistence on this planet they called Earth. However, she knew sooner or later, someone was going to ask her a similar question to the one Trunks just had, but she was surprised it was him and not somebody else, like Piccolo or Krillin.  
  
"Let's just say I'm more uneasy by the fact that Goku invited me to stay here in the first place then actually being here," she answered as truthfully as possible. He seemed satisfied by that answer, tucking a lock of his long lavender hair behind his ear thoughtfully while looking down at his sitting position. (What is he getting at? What does he hope to accomplish?)  
  
"Why are you here Trunks?" Haiya saw no reason to keep beating around the bush any longer, she had a right to know why he was in her room being so mysterious and asking such personal questions. His face grew weary and unreadable, and still he didn't turn to face her. She could tell he was growing anxious by the minute by his fidgeting movements and by the way he constantly bit his lip.  
  
Who are these old old old people  
in these nursing homes  
Scowling away at nothing  
like big rag dolls just cursing at the walls  
and pulling out all of their stuffing  
Every day is a door leading back to the core  
yes old age will distill you  
And if you're this this this full of bitterness now  
some day it will just fill you  
  
"Haiya, you. . .you have visions, don't you? Visions of what's going to happen in the future, like a physcic. . ."  
  
She hesitated, wondering how it was he knew that bit of information about her, seeing as how she didn't recall ever telling him.  
  
"Well, if that's what you'd like to call it, then yes, I do."  
  
"Are they usually accurate? Your visions?"  
  
"Most of the time, yes, unless something interfere's."  
  
"Have you. . .have you had a vision recently?"  
  
"Trunks, I know what your asking me. You want to know what's going to happen with Cell."  
  
For the first time since he had arrived, Trunks forced his eyes meet hers, and instantly the mood around them changed. There was so much pain, and sorrow in those big, blue eyes of a mere boy that couldn't be any older then eighteen. Such agony and suffering shouldn't be so evident inside him . . .she shouldn't have been able to look in those innocent eyes and be able to read every emotion he was feeling so easily.  
  
"No, not only that," was his slow reply, his lips dull like pencil led. Haiya watched him with onyx eyes, the fire~water opal hanging from her forehead sparkling in bewilderment . (Does he want to know about my past?), she wondered, (or about Vegeta's?) Suddenly she realized why he was acting so strange; why he was asking her the kinds of questions that he was. (He wants to know what Vegeta really thinks of him. . .he wants to know if his father really loves him.)  
  
When you sit right down in the middle of yourself  
you're gonna want a comfortable chair  
So renovate your soul before you get too old  
cuz you're gonna be housebound there  
When you're old you fold up like an envelope  
and you mail yourself right inside  
And there's nowhere to go  
except out real slow  
Are you ready boy for that ride?  
  
"Trunks, I'm not a physcic. I have a premonition of what's going to happen, yes, but that's all it is. A premonition. That's all it'll ever be."  
  
She regretted saying those words the moment they poured from her lips. She watched his already crest-fallen face crumble into utter despondency, the hope he once had vanishing. Haiya hated herself for disappointing him so, but she had no choice. She wouldn't poke her nose into anything that wasn't her business. . .and that included Trunks and his relationship with Vegeta, no matter how much of a burden it was to her. (He does love you Trunks, more then you'll ever know. . .)  
  
"That's bull shit."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. Haiya you know that your people were born with the ability to read minds, among other things, and you know the whole reason Freeza resurrected you was so he could use you as an aid whenever he wanted to know future events . So you know that what your seeing can and will happen."  
  
She glared at him and his sudden change of attitude. (So now that you don't get your way your going to be nasty, huh? Oh Trunks, there's more of your father in you then meets the eye.)  
  
"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean that I should go around telling everyone just for the sake of telling."  
  
"It would save a lot of worrying."  
  
"I am not an information line that you can just call up whenever you wish! Your not my master Trunks, your not Freeza. . ."  
  
"I never said I was! All I want to know is if Cell will be defeated, is that so much to ask?!"  
  
"Yes, Trunks, it is! I can't just tell you and leave everyone else hanging, that wouldn't be fair and you know it!"  
  
The demi-saiyan growled between his teeth and angrily turned his head away from her to watch the setting sun. Haiya folded her arms across her chest, the opal shooting death sparks at his cowardly figure. (How is it that he can be sweet as candy one minute, and then stubborn as a mule the next? I swear, that moodiness is gong to be the death of him.)  
  
Your arrogance is gaining on you  
and so is eternity  
Your better practice happiness  
you better practice humility  
Your took the air you took the time  
you were fed and you were free  
Now you'd better put some beauty back  
while your got the energy  
You'd better put some beauty back boy  
while you got the energy   
  
Never the less, even in her temper-tantrum state, Haiya sympathized with the other half of him that cried out to the one person he came back to save the most out of all the Z-fighters. It was this sympathy that destroyed the wall she built to keep her from spilling the truth and sticking her nose where it shouldn't be.  
  
"He does love you, you know."  
  
Trunks's radiant eyes flew up to stare at her with a hopeful look that spoke to her in a way his words could not. (You don't mean Vegeta. . .do you?) Haiya smirked at his naivety.  
  
"He just has a hard time showing it, that's all," she continued, letting him know indirectly that it was the Saiyan Prince that she spoke of. Trunks's agape mouth slowly shaped itself into goofy grin, previous grudge's about the Cell games completely forgotten. Seconds passed, followed by minutes, and still they just stood there, smiling at each other like there was no tomorrow. And in some apprehensive way, there wasn't. At least in Trunks's mind there wasn't.   
  
In a flash, he was standing in front of her, clasping her delicate, living-giving hands in his warm palms. Haiya gasped at the sudden contact of skin, gazing up at him with silent, curious eyes.  
  
"Thank you," he said, his voice low and raspy. Haiya smiled lightly, her enigmatic eyes shining with compassion.  
  
"Your welcome," she responded, squeezing his hands gently to emphasize her words. An understanding passed between them in that tranquil moment, and their aura burned like blue fire around their union. Without really thinking about what he was doing, Trunks reached one of his hands up to graze her cheek with the back of his knuckles. Haiya blinked inssecantly at his boldness, and against her better judgement, kept quiet. Her silence sent mixed signals to the half-saiyan boy, confusing his instincts to go any further. He didn't know why, but for some reason, Haiya had suddenly become desirable to him. . .she'd unconsciously introduced a different kind of challenge to him that didn't involve fists and brute strength. This new challenge was foreign to him, he had no idea what to do next or how to do it. (She deserves better then this; she deserves someone who knows how to treat her.) He decided to go with what his mind was telling him, which was to back out now before something happened that they would both regret later on. Cautiously, Trunks leaned forward and settled with planting a small, friendly kiss on her flushed cheek.  
  
"Good-bye Haiya, and again, thank you." He took a step back, nodded to her, and then headed towards the window. He powered up, and was about to take off when he heard her soft, faint voice carry across the room in his direction.  
  
"Good-bye Trunks, and good luck."  
  
He was unsure by her encouragement, whether it meant in the Cell games, or his situation with his impossible father, but whatever it meant, he was grateful for it. He knew he'd need all the help he could get with both. He gave a final victory sign before taking to the now royal blue sky, leaving behind a trail of white aura, and a content and amused Haiya.  
  
Back back back in the back of your mind  
are you learning an angry language  
Tell me boy boy boy are you tending to your joy  
or are you just letting it vanquish  
Back back back in the dark of your mind  
where the eyes of your demons are gleaming  
Are you mad mad mad about the life you never had  
even when you are dreaming?  
  
  
Back Back Back ~ Ani DiFranco 


End file.
